ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Michaels
Brian Michaels is an American-born wrestler, he is currently signed to the Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment promotion but has also in the past competed in/ran a few promotions. He is most famous for competing in Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment for a stretch of 5 months and Enigmar Wrestling for 2 months. Early Career Michaels was born to a family of four; was loud and outspoken and always tried to be the life of the party. That all changed when his long-time girlfriend, Courtney Bala was a victim of rape and passed away on December 31st, 1999. Michaels never got over it, and left behind his original hometown of New York, New York. Michaels moved out and became rougher and much more aggressive, particularly getting involved in boxing and mixed martial arts but found a love in professional wrestling. After working several Independent shows, Michaels finally worked his first match with Ultimate Championship Wrestling. Ultimate Championship Wrestling Brian Michaels kicked off his Pro Wrestling career in independent promotions in the United States and the United Kingdom. His most featured stint was with Ultimate Championship Wrestling. Michaels was a highly-praised free agent at the time and was signed to a 5 year deal to $500,000 per year. Michaels was immediately put into the Main Event scene. He lost in a fatal four way match his first week. The following week, due to creative differences, Ultimate Championship Wrestling was closed down. However, Brian Michaels bought out the company and eventually renamed it Total Mayhem Wrestling. Total Mayhem Wrestling Michaels struggled through many federations in his early years, never really finding a persona and never winning a place at the top of the card. So he created a new Promotion, Total Mayhem Wrestling (TMW). Michaels hired a creative staff to make sure that he wouldn't go through the same problems of backstage politics again. TMW was another short-lived success. Michaels tried to become an on-air character, but he was feeling too pressured, and he shortly left TMW. Supreme Federation Wrestling In 2007, Michaels was again in search of his own Federation. He looked to WrestleZone Forums to host it. He was then beaten out of the spot by Supreme Federation Wrestling (SFW). Michaels quickly grew distasted, but joined it anyway. Michaels teamed up with Downward Spiral and they were labelled as Sex & Violence. Michaels was Sex, and Spiral was Violence. They were one of the fastest-rising tag teams in the SFW Training Camp and were ready to debut on the weekly SFW show. However before that could occur, backstage arguments continued with both Spiral and Michaels and management as Sex & Violence wanted to branch out more and have more control over their characters, however SFW declined them of that right. Hearing this, both men grew distasted and left the Federation. WrestleZone Championship Wrestling Michaels once again bought another promotion, filling the void left by the departure of Supreme Federation Wrestlng. He was determined to continue a Federation, but once again failed. Michaels decided to stick to Wrestling from then on. He was paired up with old Sex & Violence partner, Downward Spiral and the 7 foot monster Strife with his manager Dr.Creed against Joe.T, Titus, and D.C. Michaels, Spiral, and Strife were victorious and Michaels went home with a smile on his face. This week, Michaels will team up with Spiral again to take on the team of Joe.T and Titus. Michaels still has aspirations of a WZCW World Championship. Those aspirations were met when WZCW General Manager Chuck Myles made an announcement regarding a Pinnacle Pursuit tournament. While others were placed in regular matches, Michaels was placed in an 11 man battle royal. Whoever would win the Pinnacle Pursuit tourney would then become WZCW Champion. Before he could even finish his first match in the Pinnacle Pursuit, however, Michaels broke his ankle attempting a Moonsault during workouts and could not participate in the Tournament. This angered the rest of WZCW management and they locked him out of creative meetings. Michaels left the promotion shortly after. Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment Almost fed up with the e-Federation life, Michaels signed with Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment for one more go. Michaels stated in several interviews that he's happy in his e-Fedding life and that rumors of retirement were all bull-s**t. Michaels was eliminated fourth in the Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royal at Crowning Glory. He eliminated no-one and felt disappointed; Michaels was immediately recharged however when he heard of the United States Title Tournament. Michaels defeated Tom Hardy in the first round but lost to Aiden Copane in the second round. The following week, Michaels tagged up with Devlin Sharpe to fight the MWE World Heavyweight Champion David Whitman, and Evan Garner. Michaels and Sharpe prevailed after Michaels locked on the 'Career Ender'. On June 10th 2007, Brian Michaels defeated David Whitman for the MWE World Heavyweight Championship. He then created Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment's first faction, Rated-X, which currently consists of himself and D.C, Brian Michaels was also appointed Head Booker of Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment on June 16th. Michaels was the special guest referee of the Devlin Sharpe vs 'Mr.Mayhem' Pala main event match on Monday Night Mayhem on June 25th. Michaels tried screwing Pala over, but Colin Lexington came out and restarted the match-up. Michaels ran away and a new referee came out to make the pin. Pala faced Michaels at Wrestle-Wars I for the MWE World Heavyweight Championship, and won. The week before, Michaels defeated face his old rival, David Whitman in a non-title, Main Event match on Monday Night Mayhem. Following his title defense at Wrestle-Wars, Michaels was suspiciously run over by a car. Michaels took a month and a half to rehab. After much speculation, Michaels concluded his search to find out who run him over by declaring war on Mason Resoan. Michaels expressed his desire to return to MWE's main event scene in a promo at a doctor's office. In late August, Michaels ran in on an episode of Monday Night Mayhem, attacking Mason Resoan. The two wrestlers then started a feud, (with Michaels playing babyface) that last throughout October. Resoan was then the MWE World Heavyweight Champion, and Michaels beat him at Blaze of Glory on August 29th to become a two-time MWE World Heavyweight Champion. Injury and Retirement In September, Michaels was becoming increasingly frustrated with the workload his father, Richard Covell put on him. Michaels had promised himself he'd be a wrestler first and foremost and he found himself increasingly distracted from the wrestling ring. His distress showed, as Sonny Williams defeated him for the MWE World Heavyweight Championship. Michaels became groggy and did not even bother asking for a rematch. Michaels left the promotion soon after. Post-MWE Career/Enigmar Wrestling In March of 2008, Michaels began talks to play Kraven the Hunter for Spider-Man 4. He finished talking on June 6th, 2008 after a meeting with director Sam Raimi as Raimi decided to give Michaels the role. Not too long after, his old Rated-X buddy D.C called him. Many thought a surprise was in the works for Michaels to return by late August, but Michaels had a huge surprise. On June 7th, Michaels made his triumphant return to the wrestling business with Enigmar Wrestling appearing on an episode of Genesis. His return was in his hometown of Houston, Texas, and Michaels is excited to work with D.C. again in the future. On Friday, June 13th, Michaels made his official return to Professional Wrestling against former Apocalyptic Pro Wrestling Championship Heavyweight Champion Xavier Stone in London, England. He won via disqualification after Ace Cannon]] ran in, attacking Michaels. The two revealed themselves to be a two-man Power Trip, now being labeled The Duo of Destruction. Titles Held *'"Ultimate Championship Wrestling"' None *'"Supreme Federation Wrestling"' None *'"Total Mayhem Wrestling"' None *'"Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment"' :* MWE World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) Wrestling Facts *'Finishing And Signature Moves' As Brian Michaels *'The Ace of Spades' (Superkick) *'Elbow from Hell' (Diving Elbow off the top rope) *'The Career Ender' (Sharpshooter) *Snap Suplex *Moonsault *Flying Head Scissors *Reverse Hip Toss *Swinging Neckbreaker *German Suplex *Rolling Senton *Indian Deathlock *Tear Drop Suplex *'Nicknames' ** The Career Stopper ** The Heart-breaker *'Entrance Music' So Happy by Theory of a Deadman *'Catchphrases' *''Because I am Brian Michaels, and I am full of confidence, attitude, personality, and sexuality!'' I'm Brian Michaels...and I don't give a ****! *'Wrestlers trained by Michaels' *D.C (kayfabe) *Mason Resoan *Jonathan Von Strucker *Arch Angel M M M M